All Lips Go Blue
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: Peter Paker is a 15 year old omega, experiencing his first heat away from his family and friends, in the home of his Aunt and Uncle. When a routine walk to school goes terribly wrong and Peter ends up in a fight for his life.
1. Chapter 1

Humanity as we know it had died out. Four decades ago, scientists began to experiment, to design. Everyone was trying to create the perfect human. They worked for years on it, until one day, they found out they had made a drastic mistake. Somewhere, along the line of 'breeding', genes had gone wrong. Human kind had been changed into omegas and alphas. The scientists didn't know where they had gone wrong or how to change it. And so, the human race changed. Alphas searched for years for their omegas; some died without knowing who they were supposed to be with.

Humanity was going downhill. Alphas whose omegas died often went to criminal lengths to find a new mate. They even went as far to kidnap omegas that had not yet experienced their first heat. Many of these omegas died during child birth, sometimes even pregnancy. Alphas often found their omegas had miscarried from a forced pregnancy, meaning they would not be able to get pregnant again. Humanity was starting to die out. And so alphas offered high prices for prime omegas.

Omegas were kidnapped off the streets. Families chose to lock away their children; teenagers that were close to first heat. Even those who had suffered a heat, even those who had already bore a child were taken. Even the police would arrest teenagers with no good cause to sell off later. Husbands were losing their wives; families were losing their teens on their way home after school.

So, one family decided that pulling their fifteen year old son out of school and having him move in with his Aunt and Uncle in New York would be the safest bet. The name of that boy was Peter Parker. This is his story.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's alarm woke him up, causing a groan to come out of the boy's throat. A spider scuttled across the bedside table and turned it off. His eyes flickered open and his hand reached out for the beautiful white spider to delicately crawl onto his palm.

"Thanks Camilla."

His soul animal spoke across their bond.

"Wake up Peter don't go back to sleep. You've got school."

"You're worse than my Mother is."

"PETER! GO AND SHOWER!"

Speak of the Devil. Peter groaned and opened his eyes, getting up to head into his en suite. Camilla jumped from his hand and scuttled over the sink to rest in a damp corner. He watched her momentarily before turning the jet of water on and waiting for it to heat up. Once steam was coiling around the ceiling, Peter stripped off and slipped into the shower. The water was relaxing and a smile crossed the teen's face before it dropped slightly as a echoing, almost glowing voice bounced off the tiles.

"I hope Eugene and that monster isn't in today."

"Camilla, you're safe. I won't let that thing hurt you again."

Last week, Flash Thompson's soul animal had attacked his own. In the form of a Rottweiler, it had stalked Camilla as she rested by the window in the form of a falcon. Screaming had filled the air and Peter had collapsed. He could feel Camilla's pain echoing through his own body. He had nearly blacked out before the teacher had managed to separate the animals. Peter had gotten the next two days off school.

"Just.. Don't be in any form bigger than a spider. He can't reach you if you're on my shoulder."

He started shampooing his hair before peering at the glistening spot on the sink. It was all he could see of her through the steam.

"If you change form you can come and get a hug."

He started rinsing his hair before feeling something nudging his ankle. He looked down to see a beautiful silver-white fox on the floor. He knelt down and opened his arms, holding her softly against his chest. His murmured promises to keep her sake weren't needed when the door cracked open and his Father's voice echoed through.

"Peter, you won't be going into school today."

"Because of Flash?"

"No... Peter the omegas had an assembly right?"

"Yea. Vigilance. Move around public places with alphas. If you find yourself alone in a dark place, hide and call an alpha for help."

Omega kidnappings were at an all time high. Just the other week, Gwen Stacy had been taken from her bed as she slept.

"Well, your Mother and I are getting worried. You're going to go stay with Uncle Ben and Aunt May."

"New York? Really? Isn't that where the kidnappings are at the highest?"

"At the moment, omegas that have had children are the target. You'll be fine. So when you get out, get dressed and get packed."

So they were getting his Mother out. Camilla nuzzled his cheek and he kissed her forehead. It was amazing the comfort she gave him.

"Understood. Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the feeling you get before your first heat again?"

"Ask your Mother when you're ready."

The door shut and Peter gave Camilla a tight hug before shooing her out and finishing his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was eating a slice of toast when his Mother walked into the room.

"Felix! Catch!"

He chucked a piece of toast and his Mother's soul animal jumped, catching it in his mouth.

"Peter! What have I told you about that?"

"He's always hungry!"

"I don't care. Stop feeding him."

Peter pouted and instead, fed the last bit of his food to Camilla. His Father tutted and scruffed Peter's hair up. There was a heavy silence in the room as everyone ate. Peter felt his own food coiling in his stomach and sat with his knees against his chest. Camilla changed back to her spider form, jumping onto his leg and crawling up. He smiled seeing her and reached up to stroke her back gently.

"Peter, your Aunt and Uncle will be here in about half an hour to pick you up."

He nodded and played with a few scraps on his plate, watching his Father before his eyes flitted to his Mother.

"Mom? What's it like having a heat for the first time?"

"It's hard to explain sweetheart… But trust me, the day before it starts, you'll know."

She leaned down to kiss his forehead and he smiled weakly up at her. In other words, he didn't need to know or didn't want to know. He just sat there watching his parents exchange worried looks. Something was wrong and Peter wanted to ask. There was a feeling of dread settling his stomach and it was fighting with his breakfast. He felt ill and he stood, rushing out the room. He kneeled by the toilet and dry heaved a little before groaning and standing. False alarm. He headed slowly back to the kitchen before getting a drink.

"You alright, son?"

"Yea Dad. Fine. Just feeling a little weird."

He turned around just to see his parents exchange another worried look.

"OK, what is it? You guys keep looking worried and exchanging looks and it's really freaking me the hell out."

"Watch your language."

"Sorry, Dad."

His Mother took a step forward and wrung her hands.

"Peter, we're pretty sure that you're coming up to your first heat. You're nearly 16 and you have these sickly feelings. Soul animals are getting aggressive with Camilla.. See, when you near a heat, soul animals let of this… Sense that others can pick up and it makes them more hostile, especially if they're owned by an alpha. And a lot of alphas have been getting very close to you. They'll sense it. And your Father and I are getting worried. We don't want to find you gone like that Stacy girl… Aunt May and Uncle Ben will be able to keep you safe where as we won't be able to, what with our jobs. I can't even get a few weeks off to set up security for myself, let alone you. I promise you, we will visit when we get the chance and we'll video call you every night."

Peter felt like crying. He was going to go through this alone? His Mother wasn't going to be able to help him and Aunt May probably wouldn't remember. She'd miscarried twelve years ago. Twelve years was a long time to not have a heat. His eyes flickered up at the doorbell and he looked up at his Mother.

"Richard go get the door."

His Mother's arms wrapped around Peter, tightly, protectively. A few tears leaked out as he gripped onto her, sniffing a little.

"Mom I'm scared."

"I know you are sweetheart, but I promise, May and Ben can look after you. Your Aunt will help you through. I swear."

"Peter!"

Peter looked over at his Uncle in the doorway and managed a small smile. It was nothing like the massive hug that normally greeted him.

"Oh Peter what's wrong?"

His Mother patted his back.

"He's nervous. It's coming up to his time and... He's moving away..."

Peter pushed himself off his chair and launched himself at his Uncle, hugging him tightly.

"Aunt May is gonna help you finish packing Peter. Go on."

He looked up at his Father with wide, watery eyes before leaning against his Aunt as they walked upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was curled up in the back seat of the car texting Wade, his best friend. The best friend he would probably never see again. Camilla mewed softly, (for the journey she had chosen her feline form) watching the world go by as Uncle Ben drove. This didn't feel right. Driving away from his parents, heading to New York... It was enough to set a bad feeling in the omega's stomach. He should be watching Camilla and Deadpool (Wade's soul animal) running around and causing havoc whilst he and Wade hid from Flash and the gang.

"So, Peter. Your parents think you're going into heat soon."

Peter's head shot up. This wasn't something he wanted to discuss with Uncle Ben. It wasn't even something he wanted to discuss with Aunt May.

"Uh yea... I've been getting sick a lot and soul animals are getting vicious with Camilla."

"Do you... Know what to do? During head?"

"Oh Ben, leave the boy alone. I'll discuss it with him nearer the time. Don't you go putting him off."

Peter gave her a grateful smile, settling back to watch life go by.

"What's New York like?"

"Big and busy, mostly. But you should like the house. It's large, there's a massive garden... There's a school just down the road so you can keep up with your studies-"

"I'm not staying here long enough to start a new school!"

His Aunt and Uncle shared a look.

"Peter... You realise you're staying with us for at least a year... Right?"

Peter froze and stared out the window.

"You're... You're lying."

"Peter all of us just want to keep you safe and-"

"Stop the car."

"Peter I'm not stopping the car."

"Stop the car, I'm going to be sick!"

"Peter, we're not-"

"Benjamin Parker pull over this instant."

Silence filled the car as Ben pulled over in a truck stop. Peter shot out and went straight into the bushes, throwing up hard. He couldn't stand, collapsing to his knees as he heaved. Uncle Ben's and Aunt May's voices drifted over to him; they were arguing. He zoned out, just focusing on getting his stomach contents up so this would stop. A hand started rubbing his spine and Peter whined. He thought nothing of it until-

"Get away from him!"

Peter's head jerked up and he let out a choked cry, watching Uncle Ben running over, Aunt May watching worriedly from the car. He jerked away from the man, watching him walk away with his hands up.

"Woah man I was just seeing if he was alright."

"Sure you were. Just get away from him."

The man slowly backed away, getting back in his truck as Uncle Ben gently hugged Peter, helping the shaking omega get back to his feet.

"You done?"

Peter nodded weakly, shaken by how close an alpha had gotten to him without him realising.


End file.
